Memories
by chaomi
Summary: A photograph…a photographic memory…memories flooding back to Megumi Minami and its relation to Ryu Amakusa.
1. Chapter 1

**Memories**

_This is my first DAQ two shot._

**Summary:**A photograph…a photographic memory…memories flooding back to Megumi Minami and its relation to Ryu Amakusa. OOC I think.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except a DVD containing 36 episodes of Detective School Q and if I own it, Ryu will be hidden inside my closet.

**Author's note:** This story happens when Pluto had been destroyed and Ryu went to the good side… In my story he lives in an apartment on his own… there is also scenes that I borrowed from the anime. Again…I own nothing. If this sounds like your story, that's coincidence. This originally came from my daydreaming.

_**Pairing: Megumi+Ryu**_

_**Title: What's wrong with Ryu?**_

On to the story

In the class Q room, the five elite students of DDS are having yet again another self study for the fifth time this week. The teachers and the famous detective/principal Dan Morihiko are attending an important business matter so the whole DDS classes had been irregular…but not for the successor class…Q-Qualified…

"Who wrote a story about a famous detective who has great skills in deduction and also knows fencing for his detective background and what's the name of that detective?" (A/N: Sorry, I'm not so great with detectives)… Narusawa Kazuma asked his fellow Q class members.

"Kinta!"

"A-Ano…I don't know." Kinta said nervously scratching his head.

"So troublesome…Megu?" Kazuma sighed.

"Sherlock Holmes! But I don't know who wrote it…" Megumi answered.

"That's a start. Kyu?" Kazuma called the 15 years old detective out of his thinking.

"I know the character Sherlock Holmes but I didn't have a chance to know who wrote it. Hehehe. Sorry Kazuma-kun!" Kyu answered briefly.

"Jeez… How about you Ryu-kun?" Kazuma smiled at Ryu because he knows that the other older tensai knows the answer but…

"Huh?" Ryu asked blankly.

"Aren't you listening what I just asked, Ryu?" Kazuma said with a very tired expression on his face.

"Sorry." Ryu replied expressionlessly. He was kind of paler than usual and he has sleepy eyes looking at the floor.

"Are you okay, Ryu-kun? You don't look so good." Megumi uttered staring at Ryu's face.

Everybody looked at Ryu worried but Ryu gave them a weak smile and assured them that he's fine. "I'm fine. What's the question again, Kazuma?"

Kazuma repeated the question to Ryu.

"Sherlock Holmes by Conan Doyles" (A/N: Please correct me with this) Ryu stated giving another frail smile.

"That's right!" Kazuma shouted overjoyed. _At last!_

"That's what I thought." Kyu declared nodding his head in agreement.

Kinta smacked Kyu on the head. "Liar!" Everybody except Ryu laughed. Megumi stole a glance at Ryu and became worried. He was acting strange again. _Is it about Pluto?_ She asked herself.

It's been a month since they exterminated the organization and Ryu was freed from their cruel grasps. After that, he became more sociable and she also heard him laugh but now, something is bothering the young man.

After the self study, Megumi approached her fellow Q classmates with a big smile on her face and a red blush too.

"Kyu…" she started.

"Huh? What is it, Megu?" Kyu inquired curiously.

"My sister wants to invite you over again…" Megumi said fast that some of the words were incoherent.

Kinta and Kazuma smiled furtively at the couple again who were flushing like tomatoes…

"Not just Kyu! All of the Q class!" Megumi shouted furiously and blushing. "Also you Ryu-kun…" she muttered blushing.

"Yeah! You should come to Meg's. The last time, you were so busy that we had to replace you with a menace…" Kinta said shivering at the image of the arrogant Todai (Tokyo University) with the I.Q of 180 flashing quickly in his mind.

"Thank you for the invite, guys. But I have other plans…" Ryu replied and went out of the room.

"I thought he became more sociable when Pluto went down the drain but he's really acting like before…" Kazuma stated.

"Hmmm…maybe he's just tired…" Kyu said while thinking of Ryu.

"Not again… We should move along before the menace comes to the picture again…" Kinta hurriedly pulled his companion. "You coming, small fry?"

"As if I have a choice…" Kazuma stated sarcastically.

They walked to Megumi's house without a word then…

"Pink with watermelons!" Kyu shouted, Kinta and Kazuma nodded.

"Perverts!" Megumi hit Kyu's head with her bag.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! You can't blame me! Blame the wind for blowing your skirt!" Kyu shouted tears are on the side of his eyes and he's holding his head tightly bracing for the pain.

"Hmph!" Megumi turned away and they walked again in silence. Kyu eerie of his friends' attitudes started a conversation.

"What's your sister going to cook for dinner, Megu?" Kyu asked. "Isn't she just the most beautiful sister ever, Kinta?" he added. "I know Kazuma-kun has a crush on her too!"

"No I'm not!" Kazuma shouted embarrassed.

"Stay away from my girl, kid!" Kinta cried out angrily and smacked Kyu on the head.

"Why me again?"

The three were bickering but Megumi just walked not noticing the commotion that had started. She was lost in her deep thoughts for a young boy who couldn't come because of who knows why… She heaved a long sigh.

_He's always like that. When he does that, I remember when we first met in the Kirisaki Island. He's familiar but I can't really remember and this coming from a girl who has the ability of photographic memory._

"What's wrong Megumi?" Kyu asked from behind her.

"You're acting really odd." Kazuma added.

"Is something wrong? You started acting like this when Ryu refused the offer." Kinta recollected.

"Aren't you worried about Ryu-kun?! Maybe something bad happened and he needs help! Come on! As his friends, we should do something to help him!" Megumi cried out reasoning things to her friends.

"And maybe…it involves Pluto…" Kazuma thought out loud.

Kyu and Kinta beamed happily.

"Let's go to Ryu-kun's place!" Kyu exclaimed happily.

"Everyone, this is a mission to Class Q! Let's go!" Kinta threw his arms to the air.

Meanwhile…at Ryu's apartment…

"I really want to go to Megu's place but I can't…"Ryu sighed.

He was lying on his bed with a wet cloth on his forehead. There's also a basin full of water on a table beside his bed. Ryu looked at the ceiling groaning. He was feeling really ill today and he can't tell anyone because he doesn't want to burden them.

Ryu felt his forehead for the sixth time. "I'm still hot."

_Good time to have a fever eh?_ He thought sardonically.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Coming." Ryu stood from his bed and slowly strolled to the door. When he opened the door he was surprised…

"Ah…why are you here?" Ryu posed baffled.

"Oh my god! You have a fever!" Megumi exclaimed when she touched Ryu's forehead unexpectedly.

His friends without warning pushed him to his bed and started to take care for him.

"You don't really need to do this…" Ryu uttered hesitantly.

"You are in safe hands Ryu because I, Kintarou Touyama will take care of you in the name of my ancestors and you will be fine soon!" Kinta cried out standing with pride.

"This is going to be interesting." Kazuma mumbled mockingly.

"Yosh! Let's do our best for Ryu-kun!" Kyu jumped in delight.

"And let's start by all of you shutting up." Megumi glared at the noisy boys.

They were all taking care of the sick Amakusa when Megumi passed by a photo frame.

"Is this you, Ryu-kun?" Megu showed a picture of a little blue haired boy holding a Detective book about 5 years old sitting under an old oak tree. He has an emotionless face.

"Hai." Ryu answered.

Megumi stared at the photo.

_The place is familiar…_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**REVIEW…**

See that button below…click it and tell me what you think… REVIEW!

And please do not flame me…I hate burns…they hurt…sob…sob…

This is my first time writing a fic for DAQ and I'm not yet finish watching the series.

Ryu and Megumi forever!!!

**Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Memories**

**Summary:** A photograph…a photographic memory…memories flooding back to Megumi Minami and its relation to Ryu Amakusa. OOC I think.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but I really want a Ryu-kun plushie.

**Author's note:** This is the last chapter of this two shot. I hope this comes out well and thanks for reading.

_**Pairings: Megumi+Ryu**_

_**Title: Memories**_

On to the story

_**Megumi's POV:**_

_This is familiar…_

_I've been in this place…_

_It's vague…_

_But there's a boy…_

_He has innocent silver eyes and silky blue hair that rides perfectly with the wind…_

_But I can feel sadness in those eyes…_

_Eyes that is accursed with an unknown sorrow…_

_**I was walking inside some institute with my mother holding my hands tightly. My father was talking with a big guy wearing glasses.**_

"_**Your daughter's talent will be well-known here, Mr. Minami." I heard the huge guy named Mr. Tasugure said to my daddy.**_

_**I pulled my mother's skirt and asked her. "Mommy, why is daddy talking to that man?"**_

"_**It's an important matter about your talent, honey." My mother replied sweetly brushing my bangs away from my eyes. I was wearing a pink dress which compliment my hair tied unto two ponytails.**_

"_**Photographic memory!" I shouted in delight. "Hai!" my mother said enthusiastically.**_

_**My dad turned to our direction beaming. He was clasping papers in his hands. "Megumi, you'll be studying here for now on."**_

"_**Really?! I can have friends just like me! Hurray!" I jumped up and tossed my hands to the air.**_

_**My parents left me there. Then the big guy led me to a place. It was like a playground with green grass field, lots of flowers and trees, and also swings and slides. When I entered, I saw many children; some are the same age as me and some older.**_

_**I ran to the fields waving goodbye to the guy who had brought me inside such a wonderful place. "Bye! Bye!"**_

_**I approached these bunch of girls picking flowers but they just snob me.**_

"_**We don't talk to girls like you!" one of them said.**_

"_**Yeah! Look at her! She looked like one of my maids." exclaimed the other with a disgust look on her face.**_

_**I can't understand what they were saying at that time but I can comprehend that they weren't nice so I walked away and went to another group of kids but like the last time they cast me away.**_

_**Obviously children studying here are superficial and come from a wealthy family. They're all known to be prodigies…**_

_**I tried approaching another group and came across little boys talking with each other.**_

"_**Can I join?" I asked them. But they shooed me away.**_

"_**No girls allowed! And you'll just be on our way! Not like me! Saboumaru-kun with an I.Q of 180…I think way mature than you little girl! Go play with your dolls!" an ugly 9 years old guy said proudly.**_

_**He was four years older than me and he was arrogant and I don't like him!**_

_**I really want to make friends but everyone is glaring at me and they have stuck-up attitudes. Guess the new girl always becomes the outcast.**_

_**I strolled sadly towards a big old oak tree…**_

_**And then, I saw a boy reading a book…**_

_**He was alone and lonely and I can't seem to see any emotion on his face. He was just there silent.**_

"_**Hello. Can I sit beside you?" I asked him blushing.**_

_**Yeah. I was blushing. Who wouldn't? He's handsome with those eyes and the way his blue hair gets blown by the wind.**_

_**For a moment I held my breath. I didn't know if he'll also treat me like what the other kids were doing. I looked at him. He was now looking up to me and I can't even read what he's thinking because his face was cleaned off any sentiments.**_

"_**A…Sorry for disturbing you…" I said gazing on the green ground. It was my only refuge to avoid his eyes. I started walking away when finally he spoke up.**_

"_**I don't mind company." I barely heed his words but it made my heart jumped in glee. I turned back to face the boy. He was reading his book again and I noticed he moved away a bit to offer me a vacant seat.**_

"_**What are you reading about?" I asked sitting next to him. We were only an inch away from each other but I didn't seem to notice it.**_

_**He didn't move but I can sense that he heard me.**_

"_**Sorry." I covered my mouth.**_

"_**A book by Conan Doyles." He said giving me a small smile.**_

_**I was so happy. He did smile at me and he was showing me his book.**_

"_**Detective?" I read out loud in a confused tone.**_

"_**Hai. I want to be a detective someday." he stated suddenly becoming sad.**_

_**Maybe, not on his face…**_

_**But I can see sadness on his eyes…**_

"_**I want to be a detective too!" I shouted out loud to cheer him up.**_

_**I saw a perplexed look on his face …another emotion…with it…he looked really cute! I felt my cheeks burning because of the cute confused look he had.**_

"_**If I become a detective I can help you with my photographic memory!" I continued.**_

"_**You should become a detective because you like it. Not because you want to help me…" he was lecturing me and I found it really adorable.**_

"_**But I really want to help you with your detective work. Isn't it nice to work side by side with a friend?" I was hugging his arm and I didn't know what I was doing. I was closed to him and I don't want this to end.**_

_**He was my first friend.**_

_**Children from my old school thinks I'm a freak so my parents brought me here to be around with kids just like me but everyone hated me except…**_

_**For him**_

_**He seems cold and distant on the outside but when he talked to me I can feel the warmness of his heart though he hides it…**_

"_**Friend…" I heard him muttered this word and the sorrow that I had seen in his eyes.**_

_**I nodded. "I'm Megumi Minami." I extended my hand to him. At first, he hesitantly grabbed to shake my hands but eventually he got out from the tense and shook it happily.**_

"_**I'm Ryu Amakusa." He said still shaking my hands. He was smiling and the sorrow once before in his eyes was gone. I blushed when I realized that we were still holding hands. I took it quickly and sat there staring on the floor speechless.**_

"_**Did I do something wrong, Megu?" Ryu tilted his head to see my face.**_

_**I looked up at him and our eyes made a contact…**_

_**I was breathing heavily. I want to turn the other way to stop the tense building inside my chest but I couldn't. I was completely trapped in his gaze.**_

"_**Megu! Megu! Are you fine?" Ryu wove his hand in front of my face and then I apprehended that he was calling me using a nickname that he made up.**_

"_**Megu? I like it Ryu-kun!" I cried out embracing him for the wonderful name.**_

"_**Do you want to read this book with me, Megu?" Ryu said above my head.**_

"_**Hai!" I buried my head deeper on his chest hiding the deep crimson red blushed.**_

_**The end of the day parents came to pick up their children. I was waiting on a shed with my new best friend, Ryu.**_

"_**Is your mother coming to pick you up, Ryu-kun?" I asked.**_

"_**A…Hai…" that voice of sadness again…**_

"_**I want to see you tomorrow and let's play the swing next time!" I exclaimed changing the topic. "And you'll push the swing for me right Ryu-kun."**_

"_**I'm looking forward to it." Ryu uttered.**_

"_**My parents are there! Bye Ryu-kun! See you tomorrow!" I was running away when he stopped by holding my wrist…**_

_**Ryu kissed me on the lips…**_

_**At first I was shocked…**_

_**I hesitated if I'll kiss him back…**_

_**But then he let go and started walking away…**_

"_**See you tomorrow, Megu." Ryu smiled at me.**_

_**I was standing still blushing not knowing what to do…**_

_**When I returned from my daze, he was gone…**_

_**And then without thinking I ran everywhere just to find him…**_

_**I needed to give my kiss to him…to kiss him back…**_

_**Finally I found him but he was talking with this tall blonde man and Ryu isn't pleased. I hid behind a trash can and listened to their conversation.**_

"_**You are forbidden to have friends, Ryu-sama. You can't talk to that girl anymore." the tall blonde man said. "If your grandfather finds out that you had disobeyed his orders that girl's life will be in jeopardy." He added and smirked.**_

"_**Stay away from her!" Ryu shouted in rage.**_

"_**You can't run away from your fate, our prince." The man said swaying a clock like thing use in hypnotism.**_

_**Ryu gasped but he was now trapped in a trance.**_

"_**You'll forget everything about that girl… Everything about her…"**_

_**Ryu fell unconscious and the man was carrying him unto the car.**_

"_**Don't touch Ryu-kun!" I shouted coming out of my hiding place.**_

"_**Ah…it's the little girl Megumi Minami who has the ability of photographic memory. This will be troublesome if you know Ryu-kun." The man taunted.**_

"_**Who are you and how do you know my name?" I inquired standing guard.**_

"_**I am Anubis." The blonde man swayed again the hypnotism thingy. "You will forget everything about Ryu Amakusa and our confrontation."**_

"**Everything about us…"**

_**The next day at the institution I was strolling around the grass field. I know I have something important to do. I have someone important to see. I often looked at the old oak tree and unexpectedly touching my lips without any reason.**_

_**I can't really remember…**_

_**Every time I looked at the tree a memory of a little boy flashed in my mind and after that a warm sensation on my lips and also the urge of an ambition of becoming a detective…**_

_**And also an unfinished business**_

_**Normal POV:**_

Megumi stared at the photo for hours that she didn't noticed that everyone was sleeping. Kinta and Kyu were crouching up on the sofa snoring, Kazuma on the floor with a pillow and blanket and Ryu was sleeping on his bed serenely.

"Silly me." Megumi spanked her head softly for staring at blank space for hours.

She stared at the sleeping form of the sick boy who is now feeling a lot better. Maybe it was because of the 'Touyama Special Soup' which Kinta made for him when Megumi was in her trance.

If she had seen Ryu drank the thing she'll also laugh like Kazuma and Kyu… Ryu was really 'blue' when he gulped the soup and fainted afterwards…

She slowly crept next to Ryu and whispered something to him.

"The thing that I'd owed you a long time ago."

**Megumi gently kissed Ryu on the lips.**

She was surprised when he kissed back but then she relaxed from the tense. Both of them pulled away for air.

"Ryu." Megumi was speechless.

"Took you long enough…"

**END.**

**REVIEW…**

Finished it for just a day…wow…I'm really boring…I hope you like it and please review…but no flames like I said I hate burns…they hurt and sorry if the suppose-to-be-romantic part sucked. I'm really new in the business and I'm not romantic either.

_**Ryu and Megumi forever!!!**_

**Ja ne!**


End file.
